


Gives You Hell

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Harry, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Party, Past Relationship(s), Teenagers, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tries to prove he has moved on from Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sethrollins_number1Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethrollins_number1Fan/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zayn/Harry  
> Song: Gives You Hell  
> Prompt: Break Up

Gives You Hell

Zayn chewed on his lip as he sat down at his desk at school. It had been three days since Harry dumped him and he still wasn't quite over being dumped. He was still hurt over it, even if he had been warned before dating Harry that this would happen. That he would be dumped once Harry had gotten sex from him.

Zayn had wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt though, even though the person warning him had been Louis. Louis was Harry's best friend and Louis knew him better than anyone else did. Zayn should have listened to Louis.

"Z man are you there?" Niall's voice brought Zayn out of his thoughts. Zayn hated to admit he had missed everything that his best friend had said to him because his thoughts had been on Harry. It was no secret that Niall hated Harry now for hurting Zayn. Niall was just a good friend like that.

Blushing Zayn looked down and shook his head no, "I totally zoned out Niallers," he admitted as he blushed more. "What were you saying?" he asked hoping his friend didn't mind having to repeat himself.

Niall fake glared when Zayn admitted to being zoned out. Niall wasn't dumb and he knew where Zayn's mind probably was. It was stuck on the asshole who had dumped him. It was stuck on Harry fucking Styles. "I was saying that Liam was having a party tonight," he repeated mentioning his step-brother. "He said I could come since I do live there too and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and keep me company?"

"Is Harry going to be there?" Zayn asked knowing that Harry was friends with Liam. "If Harry is going to be there then I don't really wanna come."

"I think so," Niall answered honestly as he looked away. He should have known Zayn wouldn't want to come if Harry was there. "We can go somewhere else then if you want."

Zayn shook his head, "No you can still go Niallers," Zayn smiled knowing Niall needed to have some fun and stop being so shy. "This may help you come out of your shell and meet a nice girl," he winked before seeing Niall blush slightly.

Blushing when Zayn winked at him Niall knew there would be no arguing with his friend. Zayn had spoken the final word and Niall would be going to that party whether he wanted to or not. "Fine," he conceded rather unhappy. He would much rather Zayn be there with him but he wouldn't complain openly.

Zayn smiled when Niall finally relented and he turned away from his best friend when he heard the door open and watched as their teacher came into the room.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Several hours later Zayn groaned as he threw the controller to his video game down on the bed. He had died numerous times now on the level he was on and he was getting bored. Standing from the bed he knew what he had to do to get rid of the boredom even if it meant seeing Harry. He was going to go to the party that Niall's step-brother Liam was having.

Leaving his room he went outside to his car and got in driving the quick drive to Niall's house where he had to park a few houses down because of how many cars there already were. Maybe with this many people he wouldn't run into Harry. Maybe with this many people he could just hang out with Niall and be okay.

Getting out of his car Zayn walked down to the house and went inside scanning the rooms for Niall. When he spotted him in the basement he walked over to his friend. "Hey mate," he muttered loud enough so Niall could hear him over the music.

Niall turned his head when he heard Zayn's voice. "Didn't think you were coming," he smiled trying not to show how giddy he was at his friend's arrival.

"Changed my mind," Zayn shrugged as he smiled some. "How come you aren't out there picking up some chicks Niallers?"

"I don't really want chicks," Niall blushed not ready to admit to Zayn that he may have also been gay as well or that he may have had a crush on his friend. "Most girls here tonight don't seem my type," he lied.

Zayn laughed at Niall's answer, "Is any girl your type?" he asked honestly knowing Niall used that excuse every time.

"Maybe," Niall blushed more as he looked away from Zayn. "I am just picky Z man," he sighed before shaking his head. He wished he could grow the balls to tell Zayn how he felt but he was as chicken as they came when it came to admitting stuff. He had always been chicken.

"No kidding you are picky," Zayn laughed as he heard someone walking closer to him and Niall. Looking up he swallowed hard when he saw Harry walking over to them.

"Didn't expect to see you here Zayn," Harry smirked as he stopped walking once he reached where Zayn was sitting with Neil...no it was Niall. "I figured you'd be at home moping over me dumping you," he laughed as he watched Zayn look into his eyes. He wanted to make Zayn hurt. That was the thrill he got out of dumping people after fucking them, making them hurt later.

Forcing a smile Zayn locked eyes with Harry, "Oh but what's the use of moping over a no good asshole?" he asked honestly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry faked pouted at Zayn's words, "Last I checked you loved this no good asshole a few weeks ago."

"That was before you used me and dumped me," Zayn countered as he tried to stay strong. "Anyway I have found someone else," he blurted out before he could stop himself. It was a lie but he just really wanted to make Harry jealous. He wanted to reverse the situation and have the upper hand for once.

Laughing Harry crossed his arms, "Let me guess you moved on with Neil here?" he asked as he eyed the blonde beside his ex. He had always pegged him for gay and he had always thought he had feelings for Zayn. "I bet you anything he'll never compare to me," Harry muttered feeling like he was better than the other guy but then again he thought that about everyone...except for maybe Louis. Louis was better than him.

"It's Niall," Zayn corrected him. "And actually I have," he lied again before he could stop himself.

Niall who had been sitting there silently raised an eyebrow when Zayn said that he had moved on with him. It was a lie and he couldn't figure out why Zayn was telling it. This wasn't like the Zayn he knew or was friends with. The Zayn he was friends with had never lied at least not like this. He was too nice.

Harry smirked when Zayn confirmed that he had moved on with Niall. "Then prove it Z," he said as he crossed his arms. "Prove that you have moved on from me and got with this nerd. I want you to kiss him in front of me," he said knowing this would prove whether Zayn was being honest. Zayn would never have the balls to do this if he was lying. Harry knew that much about Zayn. Zayn was too nice to use his best friend like that.

When Zayn heard Harry's words he gulped but turned to look at Niall who looked as pale as a ghost. Closing his eyes he leaned in and kissed Niall quickly or what he thought would be quickly. Instead when he went in for the kiss he stayed when he felt a spark of electricity run through him.

Niall who had been frozen to the spot watched in horror as Zayn came in for the kiss. He hadn't expected Zayn would actually kiss him nor had he expected that he would kiss him for so long. Eventually though he kissed him back frowning some when Zayn did eventually pull away.

Looking at Harry, Zayn smirked feeling satisfied when he saw the glare that Harry was giving him. When Harry just turned to walk away he smirked more knowing he had won this game. He had won it and he hoped to eventually forget the fact that during it he had felt some weird spark for Niall. Niall wasn't gay nor was Niall into him like that.

Niall frowned when he saw Zayn smirking as Harry walked away. Of course this had just been a way to one up Harry. Of course Zayn had no actual feelings for him. Zayn was still oblivious to the fact that Niall liked him. "You're a bastard Z man," Niall spoke as he stood up and walked off towards his room.

Zayn sat there confused as he watched Niall walk away. He would have figured that Niall would be happy for him. That Niall would be happy that he had indeed gotten over Harry and showed him.


End file.
